Sans/En Combat
Sans est le boss final de la Route Génocide. Il est largement considéré comme étant l'ennemi le plus difficile à vaincre, malgré sa description qui indique "the easiest enemy" (l'ennemi le plus facile) (dû au fait qu'il n'ait qu'1 HP, 1 AT, et 1 DEF). Il pallie ces faiblesses en esquivant les attaques (rendant une haute défense ou vitalité futile) et annulant l'INV du protagoniste grâce à la Rétribution Karmique. Tout comme son frère Papyrus, Sans attaque avec des os et peut utiliser le Mode Bleu. Ses attaques sont toutefois plus rapides et plus fourbes, échangeant régulièrement l'âme entre le mode bleu et le mode rouge. Il utilise également des tirs lasers provenant de crânes, connus sous le nom de "Gaster Blasters." Malgré sa considérable difficulté, ses dialogues impliquent qu'il n'a pas tout donné lors de son combat contre le protagoniste. Certainement dû au fait qu'il ait connaissance de la capacité du protagoniste à sauvegarder et redémarrer, dont il parle entre chaque tour. Il va même jusqu'à dire qu'il ne voit plus vraiment l’intérêt de retourner à la surface, vu qu'un jour ils seront tous de nouveau coincés dans l'Underground, avec aucun souvenir de la timeline précédente. La tactique de combat de Sans peut être vue comme étant à l'opposé de celle de Photoshop Flowey. Alors que Flowey combat le protagoniste en utilisant des techniques de bullet hell (variante de shoot'em up), Sans utilise la gravité qui ressemble ainsi plus à un jeu de plateforme, comme faire sauter le protagoniste dans un espace restreint entre deux os, sauter sur des plateformes, et balancer l'âme du protagoniste sur les murs de la bullet box. Sans entame directement le combat avec son "attaque la plus puissante" : une série d'os et de lasers. C'est le seul ennemi qui peut commencer le combat avant le protagoniste, afin de le prendre de court. Si le protagoniste perd contre Sans et choisit de prendre sa revanche, il passera la dernière partie du dialogue avant le combat. Au bout d'un moment, Sans va demander au protagoniste d'arrêter de se battre et de l'épargner, s'il accepte, Sans remplira totalement le Bullet Board d'os, jusqu'à ce que les HP du protagoniste tombent à 0. L'écran de Game Over apparaîtra avec une version accélérée de Dogsong à la place de Determination (thème de game over habituel), et pourra lire "geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we're really friends... you won't come back." avec la voix de Sans. Cela signifie que Sans doit être tué pour continuer la Route Génocide. Si le protagoniste survit à cela (en trichant), Sans va finir par retirer les os de la boîte, mais le joueur sera coincé dedans, et rien ne se passera après cela, forçant le joueur à redémarrer. Pour pouvoir progresser dans le combat, le protagoniste doit continuer à attaquer Sans, vu qu'il "ne pourra pas esquiver éternellement". Si le joueur fait une quelconque action autre que combattre, le combat ne progressera pas, vu que les dialogues n’apparaîtront pas. Après avoir passé l'étape où le joueur peut épargner Sans, il va brièvement éteindre l'écran à plusieurs reprises pour représenter la transition entre ses attaques, utilisant plus de rayons, et même en attaquant le protagoniste durant sa navigation dans le menu. Après suffisamment de tours, Sans va utiliser une "super attaque parfaitement normale", balançant tout son arsenal à l'âme du protagoniste, y compris une nuée de Gaster Blasters, l'écrasant sur les murs de la Bullet Board, tout cela avec ses autres attaques. Une fois que le protagoniste aura survécu à cette dernière attaque, Sans va utiliser son "attaque spéciale" : ne rien faire et faire durer son tour indéfiniment, empêchant ainsi le joueur d'accéder au menu et en espérant qu'il finira par s’ennuyer tellement qu'il quittera. Si le joueur essaye d'aller vers la gauche avant que Sans ne s'endorme, son œil clignotera en Bleu/Jaune, et son âme sera téléportée au centre de la bullet board. Après quelques minutes et quelques dialogues, Sans va finir par s'endormir, permettant au protagoniste de pousser la bullet board vers le bouton FIGHT et il pourra ainsi attaquer, afin d'en finir avec Sans une fois pour toutes. Contrairement aux autres monstres, une substance rouge se dégage de ses blessures (ce qui est théorisé comme étant de la détermination, du sang ou du ketchup.) il sortira ensuite de l'écran avant de succomber, amenant le LOVE du joueur à 20 et ses HP à 99. Citations Avant le combat Première fois * heya. (Salut.) * you've been busy, huh? (T'as pas chômé, hein ?) * ... * so, i've got a question for ya. (Bon, j'ai une question pour toi.) * do you think even the worst person can change...? (Est-ce que tu penses que la pire des personnes puisse changer ?) * that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? (Que n'importe qui peut être une bonne personne, si elle essaie ?) '' * ''heh heh heh heh... * all right. (D'accord.) * well, here's a better question. (Bon, j'ai une meilleure question.) * do you wanna have a bad time? (Tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure ?) * cause if you take another step forward... (Parce que si tu fais encore un pas...) * you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. (Tu vas VRAIMENT pas aimer ce qui va suivre.) * welp. (Bon.) * sorry, old lady. (Désolé, vieille dame.) * this is why i never make promises. (Voilà pourquoi je ne fais jamais de promesses.) Revanche * heya. (Salut.) * you look frustrated about something. (T'as l'air d'être frustré à propos de quelque chose.) * guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh? (Je suppose que je fais plutôt bien mon boulot, hein ?) Revanche 2 * hmm. that expression... (hmm. Cette expression...) * that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. (C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir deux fois d'affilée.) * suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. (Il va sans dire que t'as vraiment l'air... insatisfait.) * all right. (D'accord.) * how 'bout we make it a third? (Et si on s'en faisait une troisième ?) Revanche 3 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)'' * that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row. ''(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir trois fois d'affilée.)'' * ... * hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? (Hé, c'est quel mot après "thrice", d'ailleurs ?) * wanna help me find out? (Tu veux m'aider à trouver ?) Revanche 4 * hmm. that expression... (hmm. Cette expression...) * that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. ''(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir quatre fois d'affilée.)' * quice? frice? * welp, won't have to use it again anyways. (Bah, on a plus besoin de l'utiliser.) Revanche 5 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)'' * ''that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir cinq fois d'affilée.)' * ''convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. (Pratique, hein ? Ça fait une fois par doigt.) * but soon... (mais bientôt...) Revanche 6 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)' * that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir six fois d'affilée.)'' * that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. (c'est le nombre de doigts sur une main de mutant.) * but soon... (mais bientôt...) Revanche 7 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)' * ''that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir sept fois d'affilée.)'' * hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. (Hé, ça tombe bien. Le nombre sept est censé porter bonheur.) * who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot... (Qui sait, peut-être que tu vas toucher le gros lot...) Revanche 8 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)' * ''that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir huit fois d'affilée.)'' * that's the number of fingers on a spider. (C'est le nombre de doigts d'une araignée.) * but soon... (mais bientôt...) Revanche 9 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)' * ''that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir sept fois d'affilée.)'' * nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry. (Non, attends, c'est neuf fois, pardon.) * or was it ten? (Ou peut-être dix ?) Revanche 10 * hmm. that expression... ''(hmm. Cette expression...)' * ''that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir dix fois d'affilée.)' * ''hey, congrats! the big one-oh! (Hé, bravo ! La dizaine !) * let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. (Invitons tous tes amis pour fêter ça.) * we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... (On mangera de la tarte, des hot-dogs, et...) * hmmm... wait. something's not right. (hmmm... attends. y a un souci.) * you don't have any friends. (Tu n'as pas d'amis.) Revanche 11 * hmm. that expression... (hmm. Cette expression...)' * that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. '(C'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de mourir onze fois d'affilée.)'' * well, give or take. (A prendre ou à laisser.) * there's nuance to this stuff. (C'est un peu nuancé.) * don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. (Je sais pas si j'arriverai à garder le compte à présent.) * count for me, ok? (Tu comptes pour moi, ok ?) * we'll start from 12. (On commence à 12.) Revanche 12 et plus * let's just get to the point. (Allons droit au but.) Revanche après avoir battu Sans * ... * that expression that you're wearing... (Cette expression que tu fais...) * ... * well, i won't grace it with a description. (Je ne te ferai pas la grâce de la décrire.) Revanche après avoir battu Sans deux fois ou plus * ... * that expression that you're wearing... ''(Cette expression que tu fais...)'' * ... * you're really kind of a freak, huh? (Tu es vraiment un taré hein ? ) En combat * it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... (Il fait un temps magnifique dehors. Les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs poussent... les jours comme ça, les enfants comme toi...) * S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l . (Devraient brûler en enfer) ce que le joueur survive à la première attaque ** huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. (Heh. J'me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les gens n'utilisent jamais leur plus forte attaque dès le début.) première fois que le joueur survit à la première attaque * anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off? (En tout cas, je disais, il fait beau dehors. Pourquoi ne pas se détendre et lâcher du lest ?) ['''La deuxième fois que le joueur survit à la première attaque]' * ''ready? (prêt ?) ['''La deuxième fois que le joueur survit à la première attaque]' * ''here we go. (C'est parti.) ['''La troisième fois (et suivantes) que le joueur survit à la première attaque]' * ''what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it? (Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais rester planté là et tout me prendre ?) Attack * our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... (Nos prévisions indiquent une énorme anomalie dans le continuum espace-temps. Des lignes temporelles qui sautent à droite à gauche, qui s'arrêtent et commencent...) #2 * until suddenly, everything ends. (Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête.) #3 * heh heh heh... that's your fault isn't it? (Hé hé hé... c'est ta faute, pas vrai ?) #4 * you can't understand how this feels. (Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait.) #5 * knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. (De savoir qu'un jour, sans crier gare... tout va être réinitialisé.) #6 * look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. (Écoute. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de revenir.) #7 * and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. (Et aller à la Surface ne me botte plus vraiment non plus.) #8 * cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? (Parce que même si on y arrive... on va juste se retrouver ici, sans aucun souvenir de ceci, pas vrai ?) #9 * to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. (Pour être honnête... Ça me donne du mal à m'y mettre à fond.) #10 * ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know. (Ou est-ce que c'est juste une excuse nulle pour être feignant ? J'en sais rien.) #11 * all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore. (Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en voyant la suite... je peux plus me permettre de m'en ficher.) #12 * ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. (Euh... celà dit... tu, euh, aimes vraiment agiter ce truc partout, hein ? ... écoute-moi.) #13 ** i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. (Je sais que tu m'as pas répondu avant, mais... là-dedans, je le sens. Il y a un fond de bonne personne en toi. Le souvenir de quelqu'un qui, une fois, voulait faire les bonnes choses. Quelqu'un qui, dans un autre temps, aurait même été... un ami ? Allez, mec. Tu te souviens de moi? S'il te plaît, si tu m'écoutes... oublions tout ça, d'ac ? Pose juste ton arme, et... hé bien, ça rendra mon job beaucoup plus facile.) normal quand Sans propose de l'épargner ** friendship... it's really great, right? let's quit fighting. (L'amitié... c'est vraiment super, hein ? Arrêtons de nous battre.) ['''Dialogue si le joueur a déjà essayé d'épargner Sans]' *... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal. (... tu m'épargnes ? Enfin. Mon copain. Mon pote. Je sais comment ça doit être dur... de faire ce choix. De revenir sur tout ce que tu as accompli. Je veux que tu saches... que ça ne sera pas en vain. ... viens là, copain.)'' Spare ** geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we're really friends... you won't come back. (Prennnnnnds ça !!! Si on est vraiment amis... tu ne reviendras pas.) 'de Game over après avoir épargné Sans' * welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? (Ouaip, ça valait le coup d'essayer. On dirait que tu aimes faire les choses à la dure, hein ? #14 ** woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay? (Woah, t'as l'air VRAIMENT énervé...héhéhéh...Est-ce que je t'ai eu ? Bah, si tu es revenu de toute façon...Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on a jamais vraiment ÉTÉ amis, hein ? Heh, ne le raconte pas aux autres Sans, ok? '' '#14 si le joueur a essayé d'épargner Sans' * ''sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. (C'est étrange, mais avant tout ça, j'espérais que nous puissions être amis. j'ai toujours pensé que l'anomalie faisait ça parce qu'elle n'était pas contente. Et que lorsqu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle arrêterait tout cela.) #15 * and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. (et peut être que tout ce qu'elle voulait était...Je sais pas. De la bonne bouffe, de mauvaises blagues, des amis sympas.) '' '#16' * ''but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. (Mais c'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Ouais, t'es le genre de personne qui ne sera JAMAIS heureuse.) #17 * you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. (Tu continueras de détruire des lignes temporelles, encore et encore, jusqu'a...Eh bien. Hey. Crois-moi, gamin. Un jour... faut savoir S'ARRÊTER.) #18 * and that day's TODAY. (Et ce jour est AUJOURD'HUI.) #19 * cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. (Parce...Tu vois...Tout cet affrontement me fatigue vraiment.)#20 * and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack. (et si tu continues de me pousser...Je serai obligé d'utiliser mon attaque spéciale.) #21 * yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die. (Ouais, mon attaque spéciale. Ça te dit rien ? Bien, prépare-toi. Car après ma prochaine action, je vais l'utiliser. Donc si tu n'a pas envie de la voir, ça serait bien de mourir maintenant. #22 * well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack! (Bon, qui ne tente rien... t'es prêt ? survis à ÇA et je te montre mon attaque spéciale!) #23 * huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing. (Huff...Pfff..Très bien. On y est. C'est l'heure de mon attaque spéciale. T'es prêt ? Qui ne tente rien...)#23 * yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche? (Ouaip. C'est ça. C'est littéralement rien. Et ça va être rien d'autre, non plus. Heh heh heh...T'as compris ? Je sais que je peux pas te battre. A un de tes tours...Tu vas juste me tuer. Donc, euh. J'ai décidé...Que ça sera PAS ton tour. Jamais. Je vais juste garder MON tour jusqu’à ce que t'abandonnes. Même si ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici jusqu'a la fin des temps. Compris ?) '' '#23' * ''you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. (Tu vas t'ennuyer ici. Si tu t'ennuies pas déjà, je veux dire. Et ensuite, tu vas finalement QUITTER.) #23 * i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to". (Je te connais. T'es, euh, très déterminé, n'est-ce pas? T'abandonnes jamais, même si il y a, euh...absolument AUCUN intérêt de persévérer. Si je peux rendre ça clair. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu continues encore. Pas parce que tu veux faire le bien ou le mal... Juste parce que tu crois que tu peux. Et parce que tu "peux" ... ... Tu "dois" le faire.) #23 * but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else. (Mais maintenant, tu as atteint la fin. Il ne reste plus rien pour toi maintenant. Donc, euh, d'après mon opinion personnelle... La chose la plus "déterminée" que tu puisses faire ici ? C'est de, euh, complètement abandonner. Et...(baillement) faire littéralement n'importe quoi d'autre.) #23 * heh, didja really think you would be able- (heh, tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais-) #24 * ... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. Papyrus, do you want anything? (... ... ... bon... Je suppose que c'est fini, hein ? ... Juste ... Dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenu. Bon. Je vais chez Grillby. Papyrus, tu veux quelque chose ?) #25 Texte narratif * The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. (L'ennemi le plus facile. Ne peut infliger qu'1 de dégâts.) Check * Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking. (Il ne peut pas esquiver indéfiniment. Continue d'attaquer.) si attaqué au moins une fois * You feel like you're going to have a bad time. (Vous sentez que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure.) 'Encounter' * You felt your sins crawling on your back. (Vous sentez vos pêchés ramper sur votre dos.) Neutral * You felt your sins weighing on your neck. (Vous sentez vos pêchés peser sur votre nuque.) Neutral * The REAL battle finally begins. (Le VRAI combat commence enfin.) '2nd phase' * Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. (Lire ceci ne semble pas être la meilleure utilisation de votre temps.) '' '2nd phase' * ''Sans is starting to look really tired. (Sans commence a avoir l'air vraiment fatigué.) 2nd phase * KARMA coursing through your veins. (le KARMA traverse vos veines.) 'rare' * Doomed to death of KARMA! (Condamné à mort du KARMA ! unused? * Sans is preparing something. (Sans prépare quelque chose.) when he talks about his special attack Autres thumb * Après avoir triché pour obtenir de la santé illimitée et ainsi survécu à l'attaque après avoir épargné Sans, les os vont tomber, et Sans va rester là à hausser les épaules. Ne laissant pas d'autre choix que de redémarrer le jeu (comme montré dans cette vidéo) pour continuer. * Le début de la citation de Sans "it's a beautiful day outside" (vu plus haut) vient d'Asgore. La différence entre les deux est que la version d'Asgore est calme et sincère, alors que celle de Sans n'est là que pour maudire le joueur pour son génocide. de:Sans/Im Kampf en:Sans/In Battle pl:Sans/W walce ru:Санс/В бою zh:Sans/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat